


The Snow that Flurried Like Shouting Ostriches

by iminashower



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Dies, M/M, This Is STUPID, but its okay, cause its stupid anyway, plot generator fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iminashower/pseuds/iminashower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is seriously crack. Just crack. This is not to be taken seriously.<br/>This fic is the result of my run in with a random short-story generator. I was not disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow that Flurried Like Shouting Ostriches

**Author's Note:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS THIS IS THE RESULT OF A RANDOM PLOT GENERATOR. seriously, check it out http://plot-generator.org.uk/

Steve Rogers looked at the giant guillotine in his hands and felt angry.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his deprived surroundings. He had always loved hilly Upper Boggington with its keen, kaleidoscopic kettles. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel angry.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Bucky Barnes. Bucky was a wild ogre with brunette moles and beautiful fingers.  
Steve gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a brutal, peculiar, coffee drinker with pretty moles and moist fingers. His friends saw him as an encouraging, enchanting elephant. Once, he had even helped a knotty disabled person cross the road.

But not even a brutal person who had once helped a knotty disabled person cross the road, was prepared for what Bucky had in store today.  
The snow flurried like shouting ostriches, making Steve concerned. 

As Steve stepped outside and Bucky came closer, he could see the graceful smile on his face.

"I am here because I want a hug," Bucky bellowed, in an optimistic tone. He slammed his fist against Steve's chest, with the force of 1573 owls. "I frigging hate you, Steve Rogers."  
Steve looked back, even more concerned and still fingering the giant guillotine. "Bucky, hug me you motherfucker," he replied.

They looked at each other with irritable feelings, like two gleaming, great guppies bopping at a very snooty wedding, which had jazz music playing in the background and two funny uncles partying to the beat.

Suddenly, Bucky lunged forward and tried to punch Steve in the face. Quickly, Steve grabbed the giant guillotine and brought it down on Bucky's skull.

Bucky's brunette moles trembled and his beautiful fingers wobbled. He looked fuzzy, his body raw like a tender, tart torch.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Bucky Barnes was dead.

Steve Rogers went back inside and made himself a nice cup of coffee.

THE END


End file.
